Life in a shadow
by somanythingstosay
Summary: Harry Potter's daughter, friends, enemies, and family try to survive Hogwarts
1. The Sorting Hat Says

"Lily Potter?"

No no no no no NOT ME!

Lily Potter thought to herself making her faithful walk up to where the delicate and ancient thing they called the sorting hat rest. The place where the rest of life at Hogwarts was decided. Would she be forced to hate her own parents house or would she be forced to live in her fathers shadow?

Its no problem, James and Albus have done this all before I'm just the first girl… Yea no big deal…

"Hmmmm," The hat murmured "Harry's girl eh?"

Harry's girl, that name always bothered Lily it sounded more like she was married to her father well that and everyone always sounded like they were depressed that the famous Harry Potter had a daughter.

"Smart girl, easily influenced by your brothers, living in a shadow all your life?" The hat continued.

Goodness how the heck does it know?

"Where I will place you is where I feel you will excel a place where you can be your own person, understand?" Lily nodded "GRIFFINDOR!"

"Hey sis!" Albus the closest brother to Lily tapped her on the shoulder after the sorting ceremony was completed

"What Al?" Lily replied still thinking about what the hat said

"Not to scare you anymore on your first day but Draco Jr. over there can't take his eyes off you." He replied pointing to the boy with platinum blonde hair that looked exactly like his fathers except for the deep blue eyes who sat at the Slytherin table across the hall. Serpens, Lily grew up almost next door to him, best pals ever since she literally bumped into him when they were both running away because they both discovered they were a witch and a wizard.

"Just let it go Al, its no big deal," Lily told her brother

Goodness way to make things worse Al.

A/N well this is a lot shorter than i thought! but just review the thing!


	2. Life through Blue Eyes

Serpens POV

I just know there seems to be something about Lily that is different today, her hair, her expression? Or is it the fact that she is a witch now? No it's her eyes, I've never noticed but they seem to be a light green almost turquoise in a way… nearly 8 years now and I have never looked to notice her eyes. Wow.

Hard to think that before this year only Lily knew I existed. Father never wanted another child so when I showed up one day I was one surprise. Mum tells me that she always liked the fact that I was a surprise but father seems to have a different point of view he isn't one for surprises.

After I one day started to lift objects without touching them and destroy furniture with my own mind I thought I was going mental. So I just ran, I climbed out the basement window and ran. And that's where it happened. I was halfway through the neighbor's yard when I bumped heads with Lily and my life was upside-down. I don't know how I did it but I started talking to her, and it felt strange. It was almost too easy to speak to Lily but I kept going I found out that she was the youngest out of three with two older brothers and she found out that I was living in secrecy but would attend school with her since we are both the same age. We soon met up every day we even created a secret house underground with our magic one summer we would always sit and chat there for hours on end just about complete nonsense at times. That is one summer I will not soon forget.

"Earth to Serpens!" Scorpius called from down the table "Find a new girlfriend on the first day have we?"

"Jealous Scorpius?" I smirked

"Of my own kid brother? Get real!" Scorpius said getting up from the table.

I turned back to my muffin in disgust of my older brother. For just being two years older Scorpius thinks he is such a big shot, who is he telling me to get real?

"All boys fallow me to the boy's dorm!" The head boy of Slytherin called from down the table. A wave of boys stood up from the table and stood behind the head boy as he lead us deeper into the castle until we reached the dungeon of course. "Severus Snape." The head boy said to the painting as it opened up revealing the silver and green common room. "Boys to the right girls on the left your stuff is already is up in your rooms for you, classes begin in an hour don't be late we Slytherns have a reputation to up hold!"

I walked up the steps to my dorm to find my trunk with the silver letters Serpens D. Malfoy engraved on the front. Still feels like I was packing up this trunk for the Hogwarts express now I'm unpacking it again. I took out a silver snake head from the trunk that belonged to my Grandfather who was sent to Azkaban before I was born the Snake had emerald eyes with great detail work, I clenched the object in my palm and it felt good.

"Hey are you Serpens?" A boy came into the room

"If you could guess what would you say?"

"Sorry Malfoy, nice to meet ya, the names Collin Abathy."

"Hm Collin," I muttered the kid seems alright "Tell me Collin you're a?"

"Pureblood, father works for the ministry in the department of mysteries, whole family's been in Slytherin and I don't plan on bringing any shame to my family!" Collin said

"I like you Abathy; I think this will be a doable friendship." I said holding out my hand. We shook then went right back to our trunks.


	3. Hogwarts A History

Lily POV

"Potions…?" Lily stared at the piece of parchment in her hands that she received on her bed.

"Sis you want some help?" Albus said coming up behind her

"Dungeon where is it and how do I get there fast?" Lily responded

"Well I feel that this might help," Albus reached into his robes and pulled out an old piece of parchment "Just tap it with your wand and say I solemnly say I am up to no good, oh and when your done just tap it again and say mischief managed."

"Thanks Al but what is it?" Lily asked holding the parchment in her hand

"Grandpa along with some of his friends created it, it shows the whole castle and where everyone is inside of it, James was able to give it to me." Albus said giving a wink

"Thanks Al see you later!"

Now let's see, Lily held out the map and found blurs and a way to the dungeon. Thank you Albus! For once you are of some help to me! Lily closed the map and walked down the hall.

"Lily!" A voice called from down the crowded hall way. Lily turned around and smiled a platinum blonde was bouncing through the crowd.

"Hi Serp, long time no see?" Lily said as Serpens began to walk beside her.

"Yea it has, so where you going now?" he asked

"Potions, you?" Lily said

"Potions," Serpens replied

"Small world I guess!"

"More like small castle,"

"That is an understatement have you seen the moving staircases? Definitely the world is much smaller than the castle!" Lily said Serpens laughed

"You make a valid point Lil," Serpens said "Hows the Griffindor common room? Is it as goody-goody as all the people say?"

"Ha Ha Serpens, very funny, its actually pretty nice but real awkward since my parents are pretty famous. And the colors are really tacky red and gold seems to boy-ish to me why not light blue or purple!" Serpens laughed

"Nice Lil, the Slytherins dorm isn't all that bad either, no pun intended. Considering my grandparents were followers of old Voldy, I get kind of a mixed reaction, some people hate me others worship me. Its not very pleasant."

"Yea I guess that can be a little strange, what I find awkward is that you and me are best friends and our families have such a hated past,"

"Hey that doesn't come between us, but why does it come between the two houses?"

"I guess between our parents and all that or maybe its much deeper than that."

"It could be, Looks like we are here." Serpens said holding open the door

"Thank you," Lily walked through and took her seat as the lesson began.

Lily listened to Professor Slughorn go on and on about potions, created a potion that was meant to cure boils and watched Serpens friend Collin blow up his caludren. If all the classes were like this then Hogwarts can be a very nice place to be.


	4. Now its Personal

Lily walked down from her dorm the next morning to find something only seen once in a lifetime.

Cousin Rose was actually carrying on a full conversation with Albus!

_I now have two options or well maybe three or four, one stay and watch, two start clapping and acting like James, three GET James, four go back upstairs. _Lily thought as she watched from the landing. _Alright this is going on too long and I WANT FOOD!_

Lily stood up from the landing when she received a cold touch on her shoulder.

"JAMES YOU IDIOT!" Lily whisper screamed just loud enough for her brother to hear. James had a knack for being sneaky and was annoying, sleazy and a trouble maker or at least that's what dad had said whenever James was being an idiot.

"Oh come on sis, you know I only kid!" James smirked gazing over to Albus and Rose in the far corner of the common room

"Yea the last time you said that you nearly burned the house down and got expelled," Lily retorted "No ideas James! Let's just go down to the great hall and let them be!"

"Well, Where's the fun in that?" James raised his wand from out of his robe pocket

"You wouldn't!" Lily said awestruck not daring to take an eye of his wand

"You know me well enough to say that I would!" James said aiming his wand at the space between the wall just in the middle of Rose and Albus

"GOOD MORNING ALBUS!" Lily said hoping to get James to call off the trick. Albus nearly hit the ceiling she scared him so bad.

_Hey I guess I'm better at this scaring thing then even I thought!_

"Way to go Lil!" James said, disappointed he returned his wand to his pocket

"You know James it's a wonder why you didn't get put into Slytherin," Lily said smirking at her win

"I take that as an insult!" James said walking down the staircase

"You should!" Lily followed her brother out of the common room and down to the great hall where she met up with Serpens before the students were to take their seats for breakfast.

"Well how was your morning Lil?" Serpens asked

"You know the usual, James tried to blow up Albus and I was able to stop them by making Albus hit the ceiling without magic thank you very much." Lily said "And your morning?"

"Well my brother was being a pest so I locked him out WITH magic and Collin then couldn't figure out how to open the door while I was getting ready." Serpens replied

"What did Collin do," Lily said raising an eyebrow

"He attempted to charm the door open but his wand backfired and well he almost blew up the Slytherin dorms." Serpens said

"That's a nice way to start off the second day of school," Lily said "Holy cheese its only the second day of school! It feels like I've been here all my life!"

"I guess that's the magic of this place you feel like you naturally belong here," Serpens replied "Hey speaking of second day did you hear about that carriage attack on those 7th years?"

"7th years?" Lily said _Oh no Victorie is in her 7__th__ year, this isn't good I hope she is ok_

"Something wrong Lil?" Serpens asked placing a hand on her shoulder

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking about my cousin, she might know some more about it, you want to go check?" Lily asked

"Sure," _Anything for you Lily, _Serpens shook his head _What was that? Thank God I didn't say that out loud!_

"Serpens? She's right over there are you ok?" Lily asked

"Oh yeah, yeah sorry I blanked out for a second, so anyway your cousin?" Serpens asked

"She's in Griffindor, I think she might know someone who was involved in that carriage attack," Lily said "She's sitting right over there," Lily pointed to the far end of the room where Victorie was sitting with her room mates

"Um that's a lot of Griffindors, I don't know Lil," Serpens said

"Oh, well Serpens I won't make you go, just stay here." Lily's smile faded from her face _Well that was the most awkward thing I had to do in my entire life. I wonder why Serpens didn't want to come along with me._

"Hi Victorie!" Lily said to the girl with such a light red hair it could pass for dirty blonde and freckles that dotted her cheeks just like Lily's Uncle Bill's freckles and light blue eyes just like Aunt Fleur's. If Victorie wasn't dating Teddy Lupin she would have the boys at her feet.

"LILY!" Victorie got up and gave her cousin a big squeeze her hair sparkling with every move. "Its been ages! What is this your first year isn't it?"

"Yes it is! I just wanted to ask you something, how was your carriage ride into the castle?" Lily asked

"The most dreadful thing happened Lily, my friends and I were just talking when all of a sudden the carriage gave a terrible jerk and stopped. Then out of the forest came this big creature that looked like something Uncle Charlie would have to train nearly attacked us!" She said

"And your sure James didn't tell you to tell me this because that is the sort of thing he would do!" Lily said looking for any loopholes in the story

"Lily tell me does this look like something your brother would do just to scare you?" Victorie rolled up her sleeve revealing both bite marks and scratches stretching from her hand all along her forearm.

"Oh my God Victorie what happened?" Lily grabbed her cousins hand

"That beastly thing attacked me and flipped over the carriage! Hagrid said that he would keep an eye out for the creature Teddy is worried sick about me, but I'm safe here." Victorie said covering up her arm

"Of course you are, well feel better Victorie!" Lily said walking back to where Serpens was sitting

"So what did you find out?" Serpens asked

"I just found out this is personal, we have to go see Hagrid, NOW," Lily grabbed Serpens by the hand pulling him toward the exit of the Great Hall.

"But Lily I didn't get a chance to eat and I am HUNGRY!" Serpens whined

"Well you were getting a little chubby anyway you could use the exercise lets go!" Lily yanked on his arm


	5. A New Job

"Hello?" Lily peered into the open door way of the infamous Hagrid's hut

"Lily he's not here let's go!" Serpens moaned from the steps

"Alright Serpens you win we can go," Lily hung her head and walked back to Serpens

"Ello you two," A half-giant said coming out of the woods "What brings you to my home?"

"Professor Hagrid!" Lily exclaimed "I'm Lily and that's Serpens,"

"So your Ginny Potters daughter and you must be Draco Malfoy's boy," Hagrid replied. Lily could hear the faintest disgust in his voice when he said Malfoy. Lily felt good for someone to compare her to her mother and not her father for once. "Shouldn't you two be at the great hall having breakfast?"

"That's what I have been saying!" Serpens finally spoke. Lily gave Serpens a mini-glare.

"Anyway, we're not at breakfast because of the carriage attack on the 7th years," Lily explained

"I can tell you right now I don't just about as much as you do about that," Hagrid said _Well mum and dad did say he was not to keen on giving away information like that…_

"Oh, well my cousin was one of the ones attacked and she mentioned that there was a beast that she described looked almost like a dragon, she said she told you about it," Lily said

"Yeah, Victorie and the others told me about what happened and I can't seem to find anything in the forbidden forest yet," Hagrid said

"Do you think we could help?" Lily offered Serpens sharply shook his head

"A job like that is too dangerous for a couple of first years, but maybe you can help me with finding some creatures for my class," He said

"SURE! Serpens and I would love to!" Lily replied

"Great, just come down to my hut after class is over so we can get stories." Hagrid said

"Thanks Hagrid! Alright Serpens lets go! Bye Hagrid thanks again!" Lily ran off pulling Serpens behind her

A/N

It's kinda short and suckish but oh well I gots ideas and yeah


	6. Most Awkward Moment in Hogwarts History

The sun was at its highest point in the sky as Lily and Serpens walked down to Hagrids hut. The atmosphere was so calm and cool no one would've guessed that there could be a monster lurking right outside the castles ancient walls.

"Lily why did you drag me into this?" Serpens asked as they walked across the bright green grass leading the way toward the run down hut at the border of the forest.

"Well I guess it might be my Dads sense of adventure but I think something's going on and I for one don't like it one bit," Lily stepped up to the wooden door of the hut and knocked "Hagrid? Were here!"

"Oi, come on in 'ily," Hagrid called from inside the hut. Lily pushed open the door releasing the smells of dust, dirt and meat

"So," Lily coughed "What do you have planned for us Hagrid?" Lily and Serpens stood close the table where Hagrid was sitting.

"Well, I needed to get some Mandrake's for Professor Longbottom, so we need to go into the forest," Hagrid said getting up from the table and grabbing the cross bow from the bed.

Serpens opened his eyes wide and shielded Lily

"Serpens what are you doing?" Lily said nudging him aside

"Oh, right sorry," Serpens hung his head backing out of Lily's way

"This is for what could be out in the forest," Hagrid said giving Serpens a confused look "So if you don't have anything else to say then lets go."


	7. The Forbidden Forest

**_A/N I kinda got lazy with this chapter so if i ramble or something dont bother me about it in the comments i might go back one day to fix it but today isnt that day!_**

The three left the hut without another sound. Serpens was still awkwardly clinging behind Lily hoping to avoid/forget about the scene he had just caused.

The Forbidden Forest seemed to engulf the two little first years and their half-giant leader. The bright stars peeked out from behind the leaves giving off their own ray of light illuminating the forest floor. The forest seemed peaceful for Lily, it was almost as though it was like it was another home. It looked like a dream come to life.

"Hagrid how far in do we have to go before we find them?" Lily said being the first to break the silence

"Not much farther, but they can be difficult to see, they are only visible to people who have seen death." Hagrid said

"So if you kill a bug and watch it die does that count as seeing death?" Serpens asked still clinging close to Lily's side

"No, it's a human death ya need to see," Hagrid said. Lily could've sworn he rolled his eyes a slight bit at that comment "Well looks like we're here," Hagrid said once the three had reached a clearing in the center of the forest.

"You lot stay here while I see if I can find any trace of them and if you see something move just shoot up sparks with yer wands," Hagrid said facing them and then turning around to go deeper into the woods leaving Fang behind with Lily and Serpens.

"Ok Hagrid!" Lily called after him

"So now what?" Serpens asked finding a tree stump, brushing off decaying leaves and sitting down

"Well we wait to see if that thing that attacked Victorie will show up," Lily said beginning to pet Fang

"I don't know about this, I mean we don't know a thing about what attacked Victorie only that it looked something like a Dragon, what if it is something more dangerous than that? Lily we are only first years and have no way of defending ourselves since we don't know _any_ spells," Serpens said feeling the stump move slightly underneath him

"Oh don't be such a pessimist, we'll be fine!" Lily said

"GRAH!" Serpens yelled falling off the stump "Sometimes I question magic," he mumbled getting up and dusting his robes. The stump he was sitting on turned out not to be a stump at all, it was a person. With a flash of green light that looked like transparent vines came a woman. She was green with long leaf green hair, a flower crown, leaf skirt, tree bark for a top and vines growing up her legs that were growing in such a way that they looked like shoes.

"Well its not everyday someone comes along to sit on me!" The woman said walking toward Lily who now had Serpens cowering in fear behind her

"Um, who are you?" Lily asked studing the woman, who she could now see had strange suction-cup like markings around her neck and up her arms

"I'm Sylva, The Earth Elemental who controls these woods and the grounds of Hogwarts," The woman said holding out a hand

"I'm Lily, Lily Potter and this is Serpens Malfoy," Lily said shaking Sylva's hand then gesturing to Serpens

"Well its nice to meet you, tell me what brings you to these woods?" Sylva asked sitting down on what seemed to be a vine bench that she had just conjured up

"We were helping Hagrid get some ingredients for the Potions Professor at the castle, but I really wanted to find out about that creature that attacked the carriages last night, you see my cousin was one of the people in that carriage and I want to know more about it," Lily explained

"You know of the demon? Well that creature your cousin in countered was in fact a Basilisk, no creature knows how it got into the forest, after all your father Lily killed the last know Basilisk in Britian but apparently there are more." Sylva said

"So that thing is in these woods right now?" Serpens said finally speaking his voice shaking

"Yes, me and my sisters have been looking everywhere for it, Basilisks aren't called the King of the Serpents for anything you know."

"Wait sisters?" Lily asked

"Of course, Let me show you," Sylva let out a low whisper that sounded like a song and after she was finished three sets of mist appeared. One was white as smoke, the other was hazy and wet, and the last was a fiery blaze that didn't seem to burn anything. Out of each mist came another woman , the first mist revealed a women with grey hair, a pink dress nearly transparent skin and a smoke boa, the second mist showed a women who looked much younger with blue skin a short skirt and ruffled top that looked as though it was formed by water, and the third mist reveled a women with fire toned hair in an outfit that looked as though it was formed by lava and burnt rocks with darker skin than the others that resembled a burning log.

"Hello," The three chorused

"I'm Ventus," Said the one with the transparent skin

"I'm Lympha," Said the one with the blue skin

"And I'm Ardere," Said the last one

"These are my sisters, each of us watch over Hogwarts and control the grounds, air, water, and fire," Sylva explained

"Nice to meet you," Lily said. Serpens just stood there with his mouth open clearly still in shock

"Oh Sylva I forgot to mention that I found the beast," Ardere said


	8. New Beginnings

_**A/N Ok so i know its kinda short and i know it could be better but you know im writing this while watching tv and being destracted so if it is bad and doesnt work i will prob fix it in the future **_

"The _beast?_" Serpens asked backing away from Ardere as though she was going to strike on him at any moment

"Yes," Ardere gave a confused but stern stare to Serpens before directing her attention back to Sylvia "I saw it slither its ugly little head not too long ago at the clearing where the dragons were being contained for the triwizard tournament nearly 24 years ago."

Without saying another word Lympha, Ventus, and Ardere disappeared no doubt going to find the beast.

"Children the forest is no longer safe you must not set foot outside the castle except for class do you understand?" Sylva said

"But Sylva, we can help!" Lily pleaded

"No its not safe the beast is too dangerous I forbid you to come back alone and that is my final word," Lily opened her mouth to argue her point but Sylva had disappeared into the forest along with her sisters.

"I don't believe this! My own cousin gets attacked and she expects me to do nothing!" Lily was so fed up with anger that Serpens swore that he could see steam coming out of her ears

"Lily," Serpens put a hand on her shoulder "Maybe instead of going into the forest to get rid of the beast we might be able to prevent attacks on other students."

"I guess, but-"

"No no no we are done talking about this lets just get Hagrid and go," Serpens cut her off

"Fine," Lily sighed realizing that the argument was lost. If there was one thing Serpens was good with it was winning arguments. Lily raised her wand in defeat muttered the spell and shot up a red flare that broke apart into a burst of red fireworks.

Serpens face broke into a smile. He liked winning arguments espically against Lily. On the outside Lily was this brave lion but Serpens had learned that it wasn't the case on the inside. He knew all her secrets, she felt safe around him and he around her. This has been this way every single day, but why did this time it feel even more special? Serpens felt as though he had to wrap his arms around Lily, was it the way the red lights danced across her face making her look more mature then before. Suddenly Lily wasn't just a sister to Serpens she was much more than that.

"'Lo? 'ily?" Hagrid's voice broke Serpens from his thoughts bringing him back to the forest where a half giant was standing cross bow in hand.

"Hi Hagrid, did you get what you needed?" Lily asked in her usual calm, cool, and collected tone

"Yea, what was with the sparks?" Hagrid lowered the cross bow and approached the kids

"Well I thought I heard something and conjured the sparks not knowing if it was the same thing that might've attacked the 7th years in the carriage,"

"Oi, well we best be getting yer selfs out of here," Hagrid turned around and led them out of the forest

Serpens mind drifted back to Lily the entire walk back to the castle. _What is the matter with me? She is my best friend nothing more nothing less! God Scorpious would never let me live this down if anything did happen between me and Lily. STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS! _Serpens smacked his head with his hand as if to hit the memory out of his head.

Once the three got up to the castle Lily and Serpens said goodnight to Hagrid and to eachother as they eached walked back to their seprate common rooms. Serpens was able to get to the dungon without any run in with Scorpious to bother him. Serpens opened the door to the common room without trouble letting the musty smell of the Slytherin common room bring him back to his right mind.

"Hey little brother," _Scorpious_

"Scorpious," Serpens said coldly continuing to walk toward the boys dorms.

"What no 'hello?' Geez little brother I thought you were able to say more than just one word sentences," Scorpious continued. Serpens knew the one way to get Scorpious to shut his mouth, the silent treatment. So Serpens continued walking up the stairs finally reaching into his own dorm to find Collin sitting by the window.

"Hey Serpens long night?" he asked

"You have no idea,"


	9. Question Mark!

**_A/N Yep i ment it to be short so yea and i know it kinda sucks i really don't have any idea where im going with this so im going mainly on instinct and what i like so yea_**

Scorpious POV

The musty dungeon smell was a sweet wake up call to Scorpious Malfoy. The fact that the slytherin common rooms were so far underground gave him the familiar sense of isolation from others.

"Ugh," Scorpious moaned getting out of his 4-poster green and silver bed. He noticed the absence of another slytherin whom he had forgotten the name because he didn't care. Scorpious rides solo.

Scorpious took his time lazily getting ready, not being in a hurry because it was a Saturday and he was permitted to go to Hogsmeade. Throwing on a black tee-shirt and dark denim jeans he left the room.

"Well, took you long enough," A females voice spoke once Scorpious walked out the door. The girl had dark brown hair so dark that it could pass for black and dark brown eyes to match, today she was wearing a striped green and black tee and dark wash skinny jeans. She was Rebecca Zambini, Scorpious' girlfriend.

"It takes time to look this good," Scorpious said wrapping his arm around Rebeccas waist she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So what are we doing today?" Rebecca said and the couple walked out of the common room

"The usual," Scorpious said referring to what the Slytherins called a perfect date. Walking the town picking on other students and stopping for a trip to Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks.

"Sounds good, wait a minute is that your brother?" Rebecca asked turning her attention to another greasy haired blonde walking down the path to Hogsmeade with a redhead Gryffindor girl both in school uniform.

"Hmm, Change of plans, Becca, lets dig up some dirt on my brother and his little girlfriend," Scorpious let go of Rebecca's waist and grabbed her hand pulling her beside him behind a rock that could give them a good look at Serpens and Lily.

Little did Rebecca and Scorpious knew that someone else was watching Serpens and Lily. James Potter was watching his sister along with his brother Albus.

"Al can you tell what shes doing?" James exclaimed, "That's the Malfoy kid!" James gave Albus a nudge, Albus glared at his brother

"No _way_ I never would've guessed that! But it just looks like she's being the leader but how am I supposed to know what she has planned with him," Albus said

"What I want to know is how they got out of the castle to _go _to Hogsmeade in the first place!" James thought aloud

"Well you know there is someone who might know about this, cousin Hugo,"


	10. And So it Begins

**_A/N Kinda like two chapters in one. I guess this is kinda the transition chapter to what i have planned next for the rest of the story so yea ENJOY!_**

After a little debating and a few hours of roaming Hogsmeade Albus and James set off to find cousin Hugo.

Since Hugo was in his first year at Hogwarts he still wasn't a loud to visit the village but that made it much easier on James and Albus. Hugo normally spent the weekends in the common room or just taking a walk from the common room to the owlery to visit the old but yet still hyper active Pig.

"Al what is going on with Lily and Malfoy? The little prick, I bet he is trying to pull her into something that might as well get her expelled," James ranted as the two boys walked up the path to the owlery.

"James we don't know what was going on and from what _I _saw she was leading him somewhere," Albus said

"Seriously Al your starting to sound like Rose, you have been spending WAY too much time with her!" James said

"Shut up, she's our cousin what else am I supposed to do? Just start awkward conversations that will try to impress her?" Albus shot a look that his brother obviously talking about the last time James and Rose spoke which was when all James could talk about was his latest prank on the teachers which ultimately failed.

"Oh look theres Hugo!" James said thanking God that Hugo just so happened to be walking back from the owlery. James and Albus waved to their cousin finally getting his attention. Red haired and freckled Hugo looked up at the two boys smiling running down the path to catch up to his cousins.

"Hey James! Hi Albus!" Hugo exclaimed with his usual upbeat tone "Whats up?"

"Not much, but have you seen Lily lately?" Albus said

"Well last I spoke to her she was all hyped up on going down to Hogsmeade for some reason, I told her she couldn't go but she wouldn't listen she just told me that she was having Hagrid take her down for 'hogwarts business' or at least I think that's what she called it." Hugo said "Why do you ask?"

"We saw her earlier with Malfoy coming down toward Hogsmeade so we thought it was kind of strange she was there espicaly now that you say she was going with Hagrid and we didn't see Hagrid anywhere." James said

"Well she has been talking about Serpens a lot lately I think she might fancy him if you ask me, the way she talks about him is almost the way James talks about his pranks." Hugo said "Well see you later!" Hugo left the boys on the empty path.

"SHE IS NOT GETTING TOGETHER WITH MALFOY IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" James exclaimed his face so red it looked like he could have smoke coming out of his ears.

"JAMES!" Albus ran after his brother "What are you going to do to the kid he's eleven!"

"I'm not talking about Serpens I want to _talk_ to his brother,"

Scorpious POV

"Ok Becca heres the plan, when my brother and his little girlfriend come down the path we wait for the girl to pass but ambush my brother for questioning," Scorpious said looking at Becca who nodded with approval

"Ok here they come, 1, 2, THREE!" The two 13 year olds grabbed little Serpens and pulled him behind the rock wall

"SCORPIOUS WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Serpens yelled at his brother who was now holding the collar of his shirt

"What do you think your doing with Potter?" Scorpious demanded back tightening his grip on Serpens shirt

"She's my friend! And FYI I was here helping her and Hagrid."

"I don't see the sweaty oaf anywhere! And you know that you're not a loud to be in Hogsmeade you're a first year!"

"So what? Anyone can get into Hogsmeade if they can just sneak out of the castle the right way, I would think you of all people would be able to figure that out Scorpious," Serpens said raising his eyebrow

"Fine hang out with her, but if you get caught don't come crying to me." Scorpious let go of his brother

Serpens got up fixed his shirt and dusted off his pants before running back to join Lily.

"Becca, I'm cancelling the rest of the date I need to see a certain Potter about his sister," And with that Scorpious stormed back to the castle


End file.
